


Divided Hearts

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of Rose's relationship with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I own the planet Alres and the glowing inhabitants thereof. All itacilized text is from Rose's perspective.
> 
> * * *

 

Wolf

Glowing like a star-child

from the planet Alres*

born with flames for blood

Oh, Rose

"What have you done?"

_I looked into the TARDIS_

_and_

_the TARDIS looked into me._

_We are one_

"Looked into the Time Vortex?

Rose, no one's meant to see that!"

I shuddered, remembering

the Master and the Eye of Harmony

This is far worse

She is the Time Vortex

in a human skin

_I am the Bad Wolf._

_I create myself._

_I take the words,_

_I scatter them_

_in time_

_and space._

_A message_

_to lead myself here._

 

She has to stop

Now

The Vortex in her head

She'll burn

burn!

_I want you safe._

_My Doctor._

_We are one_

_in this wish_

The Dalek Emperor protests

_You are tiny._

_I can see the whole of time and space,_

Oh, Rose

So much power

in a child so small

_Everything must come to dust._

_All things._

_Everything dies._

_The Time War ends._

_Everything burns_

The ships

the Emperor

We're safe now

"Stop

Just let go"

_How can I let go of this?_

_I bring life._

_Alive,_

_so alive_

_more than_

_mortal imagining_

This is wrong!

You can't control life and death...

_But I can!_

_All of nature_

_answers to my call_

_… but why do they hurt?_

She's dying

and doesn't even know it

"It's my fault!"

_everything._

_All that_

_is_

_was_

_will be_

_I see_

_everything_

_every waking moment_

"Doesn't it drive you mad?"

_My head…_

" Come here."

Oh, Rose…

_was…_   
_it's killing me._

_is…_

_like the hundred eyes_

_of a spider_

_a hundred thousand views_

I think you need a Doctor.

_His lips_

_draw the venom_

I know what comes next

I know what this will cost me

_Time Vortex draining_

_away_

Rose…

Don't be scared.


	2. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration of Rose's relationship with the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, italcized is Rose's view
> 
> * * *

 

Hold on…

just hold on

The Daleks are destroyed

_I can't_

_Force is too strong_

_Slipping_

_Slipping_

Hold on

Rose!

Falling through space

like a pebble

**-Caught you!**

Pete nods at me

and vanishes

a moment before

the void closes

_He holds on tightly_

_through the void_

_Daddy's arms_

_holding me_

_The wall solidifies_

"Systems closed"

the computer drones

A wall

_"No, no, no!"_

_I would break it down_

_barehand_

_"He closed the breach."_

_Pete pronounces doom_

It's just a wall

_just a wall_

She's there

_on the other side_

still alive–

_waiting for me_

I have to remember that

_Doctor…._

Parallel dimension

_how thick can_

_one wall be?_

I can't break through

_Far away_

_I never knew_

how far away

_it's just_

_the other side_

so close

_I would tear it down_

nothing lies between

_Parallel worlds_

_Parallel lines never meet_

nothing is everything

 

 


	3. Halfway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration of Rose's relationship with the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Center is Clone Doctor, bold is regular Doctor, and italicized is Rose

 

  
On the beach

again

 

Dårlig Ulv-Stranden

_Scene of_

_my greatest heartache_

**Donna's right**

**the walls are closing**

_I'm not leaving you_

not again

**"We saved the world**

**but at a cost."**

**There's always a cost**

_My happiness?_

_Is that always the price?_

**"And the cost**

was him"

 

Me.

Except I'm not sure

if there's a me

that isn't him

**"Committed genocide**

**Too dangerous to be left alone"**

 

"You made me,"

Am I talking to Donna

or myself?

**"You were born in battle"**

 

I can't control

how I was born

**"Full of anger**

**rage**

**bitterness**

**Remind you**

**of someone?"**

_But…_

**"That's me**

**When we met."**

 

I remember.

I remember everything

_"He's not you."_

**"That's very me"**

 

Same everything

Except…

"One heart."

_He said once_

_I don't age_

 

"I'm part human

specifically, the aging part"

_I regenerate_

_But humans decay_

_you whither and you die_

 

"I've only got one life

I could spend it with you

Rose Tyler"

_One life_

_with him_

**Reality is sealing**

**I have to leave**

_"But…_

_the Doctor's you."_

 

"And I'm him."

_"Then answer me this_

_Both of you_

_When I last stood on this beach._

_on the worst day_

_of my life,_

_what was the last thing you said_

_to me?_

_Go on, say it."_

**"I said 'Rose Tyler'**

_"And how was that_

_sentence going to end?"_

**"Does it need saying?"**

**Because if I do…**

**if I say it**

**I won't be able**

**to walk away**

_"New Doctor,_

_what was the end_

_of that sentence?"_

 

I know what he–

what _I_ would say

I lean over and whisper

in her ear

_He's…_

_he's_

_He's the Doctor_

**It's like a mirror**

**of the life**

**I can never have**

 

No name

no second heart

but I'm home

 


	4. Farewell Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration of Rose's relationship with the Doctor.

 

I lean against the wall

to brace myself

for the coming pain

_Someone moves behind me_

_"You alright, mate?"_

Rose Tyler

Golden hair

like the sun

against the snow

"Yeah."

_Probably overdid_

_the celebrating_

_"Too much to drink?"_

"Something like that–"

If only it were that simple

every cell in my body

broken by the radiation

_He'll freeze out here_

" _Maybe it's time_

_you went home"_

Home?

Oh, Rose

If only I could

Gallifrey is gone

and I've lost

too many pieces

of my heart

to ever rest

_"Anyway, happy new year!"_

"And you."

She begins walking away

I can't let her leave

not yet

"What year is this?"

How early am I?

_"Blimey, how much have you had?"_

_I laugh_

_"2005, January the first."_

"2005."

Not very early

but even a day

is too far

One day

the difference

between stranger

and friend

between greetings

and farewells

"I bet you're going

to have a really great year."

_"Yeah?"_

_Snow settles on my hood,_

_dusting my sweater_

_"See you"_

**No, Rose**

**You don't see**

**It's me**

**Rose, it's me**

_I run to the door_

_and dash upstairs_

Goodbye, Rose

pain

everywhere

_One quick glance,_

_then I run up to the flat_

_without looking back.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first of these poems I wrote.


End file.
